Woeful Victini
by pkmnwww411
Summary: What happens if you a crush on someone, and he/she had a crush on somebody else? Even if it was a longtime love? Working title was "Victini's Castle Adventure". Oneshot.
Once upon a time, there was a cute little legendary Pokemon named Victini. He lived with a king of who he adores. But in one fateful day, war broke out and he and the king had to find someplace safe. They found a castle paradise filled with tapestries and it was lovely. Victini created a magic barrier around the castle to keep strangers out and be protected from harm. But for some reason, it backfired, trapping him inside. The king tried to take Victini with him, but the barrier isn't allowing the legendary Pokemon to leave.

Victini's favorite food to munch on is macarons. They are so yummy, and multicolored! They remind him of seeing rainbows in the sky.

Decades have passed and the king had passed away. Victini was reduced to tears, weeping in front of the deceased royal. It's now up to Victini to protect the precious castle of whom they called home.

A couple centuries later, Victini can hear hoofsteps from a mile away.

Meloetta: Keldeo, I'm bored. When are we gonna stop to eat, and where?  
Keldeo: Did you ever eat something before we left?  
Meloetta: *sigh* No. I didn't.  
Keldeo: That's why you shouldn't skip a morning meal.  
Meloetta: As a colt like you whose a Sword of Justice, I'm sure you'll find something.

As Meloetta is riding horseback on Keldeo, they find a macaron.

Keldeo: Ooh, a macaron.  
Keldeo eats the macaron.  
Meloetta: Hey! I needed that!  
Keldeo: Finders, keepers; Losers, weepers!  
Meloetta: Oh, why you- Hey, there's a cute little Pokemon ahead of us!  
Keldeo: Let's go!

As Keldeo gallops his way towards Victini, they stop before the tree.

Victini: Meloetta! Keldeo! It's nice to see you again since before the war.  
Keldeo: You know it!  
Victini: C'mon! Lemme show you the castle!  
Meloetta: If you say so.

The three arrive at the castle.

Victini: Here it is, my abode.  
Meloetta: Wow! Look at the tapestries! So neat!  
Victini: Yes, they've been that way since I first moved in.  
Keldeo: Look at the throne room, and this amazing throne! And is that your crown?  
Victini: No, that once beloned to a human friend of mine from long ago. *sigh* I'll never forget that time...  
Meloetta: It was amazing to live with someone like him. I used to live at a temple all my life until it got submerged underwater.  
Victini: Oh...  
Keldeo: Meloetta, if you need me, I'll be outside waiting for you.  
Meloetta: I bonded with a human once before.  
Victini: Wow. You're so nice.  
Meloetta: Thank you! But I loved you more than him. But then we lost touch since the war. Now, we're back, and it's nice to see you again.

The two continue to have a conversation when the get to the best part.

Meloetta: ...and that's the story of our lives. And that's why I love you!  
Victini: I love you too! It's a pleasure to be back!  
Meloetta: Yes and we will be bestest soulmates for life. Whadda you say?  
Victini: Yeah, we might, but...  
Meloetta: What is it?  
Victini: There's something I have to tell you...  
Meloetta: Tell me...  
Victini: It's that... *inhale* I'm more interested in men than women.  
Meloetta: WHAT?!  
Victini: It's true. One time women were following and I wasn't interested in them.  
Meloetta: I don't believe it! We both kissed and up to each other for the first time since the war, and then you tell me that you don't like women? How sexist of you!  
Victini: What are you talking about?  
Meloetta: You're... a homosexual! Hmph! Keldeo, we're leaving!  
Keldeo: Yes ma'am.  
Meloetta: Step on it!  
Victini: Wait!

As Keldeo and Meloetta are trying to escape...  
Victini: Meloetta, I wasn't meaning to hurt your feelings, I was-  
Meloetta: Save your nonsense for another day.  
Victini: But ma'am, I was just-  
Meloetta: Go away you he-man woman hater!  
Victini: But you don't understand! I-  
Victini runs into a barrier  
Meloetta: You hate me and I hate you back, so, HA!  
Victini: MELOETTA!  
Keldeo and Meloetta are out of his sight  
Victini: Shoot! What in Arceus' name did I just do?

Miles away, and Meloetta is crying.

Keldeo: Meloetta, what's wrong?  
Meloetta: Victini doesn't like me.  
Keldeo: What?  
Meloetta: We were both back to seeing each other, he left me distraught.  
Keldeo: Oh that's too bad. I was hoping you two will be together.  
Meloetta: I wanted to be with Victini so that him and I will be soulmates.  
Keldeo: Well you could be my soulmate.  
Meloetta: Ew, you're my equine steed! I can't possibly have sex with you!  
Keldeo: Let's just go home.  
Meloetta: We might as well.

As night falls, it starts ro rain.

Victini: Man, what am I gonna do? We got reunited and now she hates me. I am the Victory Pokemon after all, but... I feel defeated... *sigh* I need a nap.

Victini heads to the throne room and rests there.

Decades have passed and can't get over his feelings towards men.

Victini: I can't get over when I had a strong bond with my human friend. I wanted to see how Meloetta is doing, but I can't remember how to dispel the barrier. Oh woe is me...

Victini tries to dispel the barrier, but instead the barrier got bigger and now covers the whole town. Mind you it doesn't repel strangers or anything else, now he can go to the town and meet familiar faces. (well, to us.)

420 years later... Meloetta heads over to the castle.

Meloetta: The tapestries look like they are worn out... And that Victini, it looks like he doesn't have any friends. How sad... I think I should surprise him.

Meloetta: Hey, Victini!  
Victini: Meloetta! Long time no see!  
Meloetta: I'm gonna do something that you are going to love.  
Victini: Really? What is it?  
Meloetta approaches Victini and she surprises him  
Meloetta: SURPRISE!  
Victini: Whaaa-!  
Meloetta: I'm gonna give you my special treatment!  
Meloetta holds Victini down against his will and she pushes on him  
Victini: Melo...etta! What...are you...doing...to me?  
Meloetta: I'm gonna make you butt wings unfold!

As Meloetta is rough housing Victini, his butt wings unfolded and he blushes

Meloetta: There! How was it.  
Victini: To say that I not loved a woman before, but... I LOVE YOU!  
Meloetta: I knew you would!  
Meloetta kisses Victini on the cheek.  
Victini: So you'll forgive me of all the hurtful things I said in the past?  
Meloetta: I do, and I love you.

And so, Victini and Meloetta made amends and they loved each other. FIN


End file.
